


Missing You

by The Fink (orphan_account)



Category: Green Day, The Beatles
Genre: AU, Crossing Parallels, Drabble, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The%20Fink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heart aches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the _[Crossing Parallels](http://archiveofourown.org/series/6825)_ universe by [butyoumight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/pseuds/butyoumight).

Jason's eyes made their way across Billie's bookshelf, looking for that one...ah, there it was.

Glancing over his shoulder, checking that he was in fact alone, he slipped the book carefully from the shelf. Clutching it loosely to his chest before he thumbed the pages, knowing exactly where to go.

There it was, _that_ picture. Jason sighed as he slowly ran his hand over it.

"Jase?"

At Billie's voice he quickly shut the book, shoving it awkwardly back into the shelf. He turned to Billie, shifting slightly.

Billie raised an eyebrow, looking at the shelf. "The Beatles? Jason..."

"I know."


End file.
